SMACked, A One Shot, Taken from Blink
by lovlyangl
Summary: Another in the series of SMACked. Mature themes/ This is taken from Blink. Stella is always there for Mac, in his darkest hours. Knowing his pain of loss was torturing him inside. Will she allow him to love her, when he comes to her one night with tears.
1. Chapter 1

**SMACked... Taken from Blink**

**A new short story by MacsLovlyAngl**

**I do not own these Characters, just the story.**

**......................................................................................................**

She watched him as he stood by the gates of Ground Zero. She had followed him by cab. She just knew he would need someone. His life had been hard since losing Claire. He had no closer, no proof that she had died in 9/11. They had never found half the bodies that were suppose to have died there. All he had were their words that she had. Walking up she carefully wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Laying her head on his.

_"Tell me you are going to be okay Mac?"_ Stella whispered.

Not saying a word, just staring straight ahead, he knew she would come. For she had always been there for him, they had always been there for each other. Just listening to the silence she wrapped him tighter into her.

_"It's okay Mac. There is only you and I here. Let it out,"_ cried Stella.

Watching as his teardrops fell from his eyes, she couldn't help but wipe them tenderly with her thumb. Letting him know without words that she was still there.

When he unwrapped his fingers from the fence he turned toward her, gripping her tightly in his arms with his hands on her neck and the other on the back of her head.

"It hurts. It just hurts so bad. I don't know how to get the wounds to heal," cried Mac.

_"Oh Mac. It's going to take time. The two of you shared an endless love, the kind of love that rarely blesses any couple. I've told you before you are not alone. I'm right here with you,"_ whispered Stella.

Feeling his tears dry, they walked down the street of NY. Nearing his door, he unlocked it as she followed him in.

"You don't have to stay. I'll be fine," said Mac

"I know Mac, but I want to stay. I just need to be sure you're going to be okay," said Stella.

Sitting him down on the couch she helped him off with his shoes and grabbed him a pillow. Watching him fall into sleep, she covered him and left for home."

................................................

**The next Day**

He was looking a file.

"Morning Mac. How are you feeling?" asked Stella.

"I'm good Stella." Mac replied.

She knew Mac had blocked out last night. He was good at that. This was work, work had no place for memories. Always by the book Taylor.

"Hey you two, we have a crime scene. Let's go," said Danny.

Arriving at the crime scene they noticed the young girl laying on the road with her insides on the outside.

"What happened to her?" asked Mac.

"Don't know yet Mac. Driver said she was standing on the sidewalk one minute and the next minute she fell flat on her face," said Don.

"What did he do. Run over her twice?" asked Mac.

"No. He said only once. But with the front and back wheel," replied Don.

"So you're telling me he seen her fall, but he still drove over her?" questioned Mac.

"I know. I don't get it either Mac. It Doesn't make sense," said Don.

Walking over Mac introduced himself.

"I'm Detective Taylor . Can you tell me what happened here?"

"Sure. I was driving along when I seen this young girl fall onto the road. Then some idiot behind me, pushed my vehicle over top of her. Causing me to kill her," said the driver.

"Is that why you couldn't stop your vehicle?" asked Mac.

"Yes. I told the Officer that," replied the driver.

"Can you remember what the vehicle looked like?" asked Mac.

"Sure. It was a red sedan with a silver rim. There were also some kind of stars hanging from the mirror. I don't know much else, but I can say this with all honesty. The guy behind me was determined to make sure she was dead," said the driver.

"Okay. Thank you. You can go. Here's my card if you remember anything else," said Mac.

"What do you think Mac?" asked Stella.

"I'm not sure yet Stel. Let's head back," said Mac.

....................................................

**Later that night...**

She knew where he'd be again. She always knew. He was like clockwork. It was almost trance like with him. But it was also like a fever she couldn't let go. She hated him being alone. She hated that her love for him had grown into something his hadn't yet reached.

Yet all she could do was continue to be there for him. Like she had done from the very begining. Until he was ready to let go of the pain. Until all the memories left his hurting soul with only the good ones kept alive in his heart.

Nearing his side she wrapped him in her arms again.

_"How much longer are you going to put yourself through this Mac. How much longer are you going to let the pain of Claire eat at you? You did nothing wrong Mac, there was nothing anyone could do to change the events that took place here. I know you loved her deeply. I know she was your life as you were hers. But you can't keep doing this to yourself Mac,"_ whispered Stella.

He knew she was right. She was always right. Just like she had been there for him night after night. But to let go meant saying good bye. Something he wasn't ready for.

"I'm sorry. Why don't you just leave. I can't say good bye to her. I'm sorry, I'm not ready. So many unanswered questions. So many things that don't make sense about that day. Such unjustified means for what they did," sighed Mac.

"I know Mac. But you need to let go. You are torturing yourself and Claire. She can't rest or move on knowing you are still in pain. She won't rest till you move on," explained Stella.

"I just don't know if I can Stel. I thought it would make things easier by removing everything of her from our home, but it didn't. I couldn't let go of that beach ball. Her breath is still in there," said Mac.

_"Oh Mac. You don't have to get rid of everything. No one expects you too. But you move on by keeping all your memories in your heart. Your heart is where Claire will always be. She can never disappear from there. She lives within you. Just like you live within her,"_ cried Stella.

Looking into her eyes he could see how much she cared for him. He had always known they shared more then friendship. There wasn't a day that went by, neither of them thought of what might have been.

Caressing her cheek he turned and walked towards home.

"Mac, do you want to grab a coffee or a beer?" asked Stella.

"No. But thanks for the offer. I'm just going to call it a night. I'll see you tomorrow," replied Mac.

Watching him walk away, she knew he needed to be alone.

**tbc...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later that evening she heard the soft sound of knocking. Throwing on her robe Stella asked..

"Who is it?"

"It's me. I'm sorry to wake you. May I come in?" asked Mac.

Unlocking her door she could see the tiredness in his dark wet eyes. Without so much as a word she lead him to her couch, laid him down and covered him up.

"Sleep Mac. It will all be okay. I promise to protect you," said Stella with tenderness.

_"I know Claire. I love you."_

Once she was sure he was sound alseep. She headed back to her bed. So many nights it was like a repeat of a program that played over and over. Each night he had called her Claire. Always leaving her thinking that if only he could accept, if only he could let go. He would finally be able to see that he no longer had to be alone.

Falling into sleep she dreamed. Dreamed of his erotic touch as his fingrtips danced along her silken skin. God the fever was burning so badly within her. She could smell him, his scent, his warm breath as it caressed across her neck.

Slowly waking from her dream she seen it wasn't a dream at all. Oh no. He was there. In her room, leaning over her naked form. Admiring her beauty as he grinned.

_"Maaaaaaac"..._Stella whispered.

"_Shhh...please. Let me love you. I need to feel. I need to know that you are real. I need to know that human touch is still alive within me. Please say you'll let me love you,"_ whispered Mac.

The first thing that came to her was fear. The fear that Mac thought she was Claire.

She was at a loss for words. She wasn't sure if she could say what she wanted to say. For everything from this moment changed everything they were to each other. Feeling his caress once again dance against her cheek she nodded her head.

_"I know Mac. I understand. I need to feel human touch as much as you. I need to feel that bonding between friends and lovers can exist,"_ whispered Stella.

No longer did she care. She had loved him for so long. She had waited what felt a lifetime to feel his touch.

Sensually slipping his hand across her arm he felt her shiver. So sensitive she was to each touch, each stroke he passionately gave her. With fingertip caresses, she danced them along his back as he softly, tenderly kissed her neck.

_"So beautiful. So warm and giving. With each stroke, each caress, I can feel you come to life in my arms," _whispered Mac.

Caressing his hand lower he reached the inside of her thighs. Carefully spreading them open he placed his fingertips on her bud as her nails dug deep within his skin. Knowing she was coming apart in his arms was killing him. Driving him to want her more.

Moving his fingers lower he stroked them deep within her core. God she was so warm, so tight, as his fingers danced within. So much she was feeling, so afraid now that Mac may accidently call her Claire.

Feeling her tense, Mac stopped and looked into her eyes.

_"What is it? Do you want me to stop?"_ asked Mac in passion.

_"No...please don't stop Mac. I want you to love me. Please,"_ cried Stella.

Stroking his tongue down her neck, back up to her lips, he sensually kissed her. Kissed her like she was the only vital breath keeping him alive. He knew he was scaring her, but he could also feel her passion burning within his touch.

Moving his tongue lower down her body he stroked his tongue across her nipple, leaving her withering in endless pleasure. Caressing his tongue lower he reached her silken thighs, kissing, stroking, licking, till he touched her bud.

Watching in fevered passion as she bucked off the bed. Holding her in place, he licked and twirled his tongue, feasting on her, tasting her nectar as it poured within his mouth. So lost he was in her. So much heartache that had been built up for years was finally coming to the surface. He could feel that she loved him, all this time it was Stella that was keeping him alive. It was Stella keeping him from sinking into a world of hurt and pain.

Sliding himself back up upon her he looked into her tear filled eyes. He knew she was hoping that he would say her name. He knew in his heart, that she was full of fear that he would call her Claire. But how could he. For they were different as night and day. Their beauty was radiant, both their hearts were full of love. But their thoughts, their dreams were different. Each had their own dreams and love was meant for him.

Wrapping his fingers in her hair, he bent his head while his shaft positioned itself on her core. Then when he was a breath away he whispered...

_"Steeeeella..."_

Hearing her name from his whispered breath at the same time he plunged forward was to much on her senses. All at once she could feel herself falling off the edge of reality. Falling to a place where only her and Mac existed. So deep within her she could feel her walls squeeze in pleasure as his thick shaft continued to plunge forward. So out of control now, as their fingers twined within each other while their souls danced in fevered passions.

Grinding himself to the hilt, he heard her deep intake of breath as the orgasm overtook her, leaving him lost as he poured himself within her. No longer wanting the feeling to end, no longer wanting the love to disappear she raked her hands across his back, telling him without words that she needed to feel more.

Flipping her over Mac allowed her to take the lead. Wild now, so out of control as she rocked herself upon him, tossing her head back as he fed on her breasts leaving them tender and sore as he nipped and bit. Raising his knees he had her hair fall upon his legs, as his fingers touched her soaken bud, sending her panting into a sea of erotic colors.

He could feel her nearing the edge of her next orgasm. Never had he met someone so giving, so passionate in her own beauty. Gripping her hips tightly he held her upon him while he poured into her, yelling out her name...

_"Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeella."_

Collapsing on his chest he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

_"Stella...look at me please,"_ whispered Mac_._

As she leaned up on her hands he could see the fear in her eyes. He could see the insecurity that he may say it should have never happened. Caressing her cheek he whispered...

_"Stay with me Stella. Stay with me forever. Build a life with me, a future with me. Have children with me, please tell me you love me Stella. I need to hear the words,"_ said Mac.

_"I do love you Mac. I've loved you for so long. Everynight I brought you home, comforting you, caring for you. That was my love shinning through. I knew you needed me as much as I needed you. I also knew neither of us were ready to admit it. But now that we have, I have every intention of caring for you, for our children, for the rest of our lives,"_ Stella cried.

Pulling her up close, he kissed her tears as he said...

_"As I take you Stella. I promise I'll make every memory count, I promise every moment seem like the first. We will grow old together with our children by our sides,"_ said Mac.

Moving in closer their lips touched. Bringing back to life all the passion, all the desire, all the love that was meant to be forever written in their hearts and their lives.

**The End.**


End file.
